Philip Klingspor
' Professor 'Edmund Philip Anthony' Klingspor', born 12th of December 3128, is a prominent politician and academic professor in Economics. Klingspor was raised in Adlerberg by his two Right Honourable parents, Martin and Mathilda Klingspor. He went to the best boarding schools in the nation. His grandfather's brother is the famous politician Cedric Klingspor. In 3141 he joined the EAP Youth and was very successful early in his career. In 3147 he became the Chairman of the EAP Youth. He is taking over a very scattered organisation and he has quite a few tasks in front of him. In 3151 he quit in the Youth Organisation to focus on the elction next year. In 3152 EAP had a monstrous good result in the election and Klingspor was made Minister of Trade and Industry. He is seen as partyleader Rudolph Adlerberg's favourite among the younger politicians. And young he is, only 24 year old and minister. Adlerberg gained the support of Klingspor when EAP lost it's power after the 3156 election. Klingspor now prepared for a period as opposition. It was somewhat unclear about what Klingspor thought of the new partyleader Jessica af Wisborg. After two years in opposition a new government when the Democratic Party switched political bloc to the right. He was once again given the Trade Ministry, the traditional EAP Ministry. He was, at the age of 30, one of the most influential voices in the economic debate in the nation. Even if the EAP was the largest party, partyleader Jessica af Wisborg was blamed for a lack of diplomatic skills when the cabinet question was delayed a year. An EAP with great support but not in the cabinet was'nt a choice. In 3163 EAP giant Veronica de Beers stepped down from the High Bureau, and Klingspor was the most obvious choice. He was 35 years old at this time and had pole position for the partyleader post. In 3165 partyleader Wisborg surprisingly announced her withdrawal from the partyleader post, and in two months Klingspor was elected as her replacer. An EAP lead government proposal was turned down at the Imperial Diet, although a Democratic party lead one was established. Klingspor gained the Ministry of Finance, and it was a success for him. Klingspor's first election wasn't a success while EAP lost 4% of the electorate. The cabinet question was very tricky this year because of the Democratic Labour Party's centre-position. An extra election was hold, due to the unsolvable cabinet question in 3170. Unfortunately the election meant a loss of nearly 3% for the EAP, although the right bloc strengthened their grip of the political power. If next election meant another loss for EAP, Klingspor was set for the chop. In 3171 the cabinet question was solved when the Catholic Party, the CIL and the Libertarians formed a centre-right coalition government. Klingspor was made Head of Government. In order to save his own skin he released several "Better Luthori" campaigns in 3172 & 3173. The party's size was fading and Klingspor knew that he was forced to enlarge EAP. The 3174 election was a huge success and EAP gained 9 mandates and landed on a result 8,5% bigger than last election in 3170. EAP was now, again, the largest party. Protecting his party in 3174 and gaining another five mandates in the Diet, the election was a great success not just for the EAP but for the whole right-movement in Luthori. EAP is now the undoubtedly largest party in the nation. Even if Klingspor started as a mediocre politician with slight or none connections he was todat in 3178 the most popular figure in politics. Beeing 50 years and on the top of his career, he had many years left in top politics. Klingspor triumphated in 3182 when he reached over 27% of the electorate, and the EAP held one-third of the whole legislature of it's own. Klingspor also told the party that that was his last election as partyleader. Edith Silverhielm was the favourrite of taking over after him. Klingspor is seen as a Moderate with conservative preferences in the EAP movement. Chairman EAP Youth: 3147-3151 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3152-3156 & 3158-3165 Minister of Finance: 3165-3171 Imperial Seal-Bearer: 3171- 3187 EAP 1st Vice Partyleader: 3163-3165 EAP Partyleader: 3165- 3187